


dirty dancing [joshler oneshot]

by nesii



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Smut, basically just an excuse for me to write smut, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesii/pseuds/nesii





	dirty dancing [joshler oneshot]

nothing was really different, other than the fact josh & tyler decided to stay at a hotel. mainly bevause they'd finished up tour, and felt it was necessary to celebrate with warm beds, warm smiles and warm drinks. well, everything didn't go as smoothly as planned. tyler was currently giggling his head off with a smirk on his face, his cheeks tinted a pink from the influence of alcohol and his eyelashes flush against them. he was occupied by someone with their hands on his hips, lazily grinding into him to the beat of the music as he leaned back into the man and laughed at everything he said. the man occasionally buried his face in Tyler's neck, whispering things and kissing at it shyly. he just blew it off as a friendly gesture, the fuzziness in his head declining him the right to think straight. he was having the time of his life, and everything felt good. everything was good. meanwhile, josh looked like he was about to jump somebody and rip their fucking throat out. he leaned up against the wall, lurking in the shadows of the bar with a bottle rim to his lips almost constantly. he didn't mind tyler having fun, but this guy's intentions were obvious. the more he touched tyler in any way, the worse the burning deep inside of josh's chest got. his expression was grim and obviously mad, but tyler never seemed to notice until he moved. as josh loomed closer, tyler and the man both became a bit pale. "come on, ty. we should get going." josh glanced up at the taller man, tyler pouting like a toddler. "but i'm having fuuuun!" he protested, giving josh puppy dog eyes. it didn't work. he just shook his head and grabbed tyler's wrist, ignoring his bratty whines as he pulled him away from his mystery dancer. tyler complained all the way to the cab, but eventually shut up when josh promised him candy before they went to bed. josh rolled his eyes and practically carried tyler into the hotel, setting him down on a bed and starting to strip. "go get a shower, ty." he whispered, staring up at the brunette. "mkaaay.." tyler giggled, blushing for no reason as he pranced off into the bathroom. after josh heard the lock he laid down, sighing and staring up at the ceiling. he still had a burning deep in his chest, and it wasn't showing any signs of subsiding any time soon. he took a deep breath, trying to not let his mind wander. but it did. he'd always gotten jealous when other people touched tyler in ways they shouldn't, and it just gave him an overwhelming urge to show them who he belonged to. he was ripped out of his thoughts when Tyler walked out of the bathroom, a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. josh felt his stomach drop, something else stirring in his core. something other than anger. more like..desire. lust. he licked his lips mindlessly, tyler raising an eyebrow and cautiously sitting down next to josh with a frown. "are you okay?" he frowned, tilting his head cutely. "yes, tyler." josh rolled his eyes, which were currently eating Tyler up. literally. he laid back, forcing himself to stay calm. it would be fine as long as tyler just went to bed. but..he didn't. he had a knowing, innocent look on his face as he crawled onto josh, settling his almost bare ass onto his hips and moving around to get comfortable. "tell me." he demanded, glaring down at josh, who just started getting more and more worked up. "tyler.." he started, inhaling deeply. "go to bed, baby." josh frowned, brushing tyler's damp hair back. "tell me." tyler repeated, grinding his hips down with a quiet giggle. josh sat up with a pissy expression and switched their positions, pinning tyler's hips down with his calloused hands. "you know what's wrong? you, tyler. you've been stepping out of bounds all fucking day, and i'm tired of seeing other peoples' hands on you." he snapped suddenly, tyler slightly sinking down into the mattress. "i-i'm sorry, josh–" he started, his eyes wide with fear and sudden confusion as josh leaned down and kissed him firmly. he didn't hesitate, simply whining and gripping at anything possible. josh could tell he was sobering up, mainly due to the fact that his usual shy yet cocky attitude was returning. "j-josh-" he whispered, the noise coming out as a soft moan as josh hushed him and started kissing at his neck. tyler squirmed under his grip, his skin tingling at every touch as josh released his hips and started running his hands along tyler's sides, finding amusement in the way his skin grew bumps just from light, ghostly touches from his fingertips. "you're mine, understand?" josh growled, sucking and biting at tyler's neck enough to leave a mark. he nodded feverishly, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.   
josh's mouth eventually found tyler's again, their lips and tongues crashing and colliding in a slow, heated make-out session. josh's hands trailed down tyler's abdomen again, sliding smoothly down his tan skin and gently undoing the towel around his waist. "you're hard." he noted with a slight purr in his voice, watching tyler's face go red. "y-yeah" he stammered, his eyelids halfway closed. "'wanna make you feel so good, ty." josh whispered, his voice causing tyler to shudder. "f-fuck-" he squeaked, gripping at josh's shoulders as the bigger boy slowly pulled his boxers off. "i'm gonna show you. show you why you won't even want anyone else. they can't treat you like i can, ty." josh whispered, licking his lips and watching tyler squirm in anticipation. sure, neither of them were virgins, but..they'd never done anything together. "gonna make you feel amazing, baby boy." he cooed, slightly lifting tyler up and kissing him softly. he slipped two fingers into tyler's mouth, who eagerly sucked and lapped at them like a hungry animal. josh didn't waste any time, and had tyler crying out and whimpering in under a minute. "p-please, josh. i need more. i need /you/." he whispered, his eyes wide and watery as josh pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up with spit. tyler sat up shakily, and to josh's surprised, crawled into his lap. once they were both prepared, neither of them wasted time with small-talk as tyler adjusted his hips, sinking down on josh's cock with no issues. he whined at the tightness and let josh relax too, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head just from the fullness. after a while, josh just laid back, tyler starting to lightly bounce his hips and let out quiet, high pitched moans every time he came down. josh let him get comfortable before he started moving his own hips, bucking up into tyler and finding his prostate almost every time. five minutes in and they were both struggling to breathe, tyler's hands tangled up with Josh's and squeezing so hard that both of their knuckles turned white as he let out loud, needy noises. "i-i can't, oh /fuck/-" he whispered, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and moving it quickly. his face contorted into one of pure bliss and pleasure, his eyebrows pointed up into an arch and his lips parted into a perfect circle as he slowly got swept away into ecstasy. josh watched and reveled in every fucking second of it, sweat building up on his forehead as he sat up a bit straighter, running his hands along tyler's back as the boy continued fucking back into the feeling. "you're so—ah—pretty, baby." josh whispered, his voice barely audible at this point. they both lost their ability to speak, their climaxes both rushing closer and closer. pants became moans, the sound of skin on skin becoming faster and more desperate as tyler started to bounce spastically. josh fucked into tyler as hard as he could, watching as the boy's body convulse as an unholy moan of josh's name was ripped from his throat, white ribbons of cum coating both of their stomachs. josh let out a groan and continued moving, his pants becoming more and more loud until he finally came with a startled moan, tyler sobbing out at the full feeling. they both sat there, chests heaving as tyler stared down at Josh with wide, glossy eyes. "s-so, um..how about that candy?" he whispered, josh instantly softening and bursting into laughter. "i fucking love you, tyler." he rolled his eyes, pulling him down for a gentle kiss before they both went off to shower. after that, of course, they fell asleep. together.


End file.
